


Embassy Anonymous

by BubbleBtch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Magic did it, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Table Sex, doctors orders for dick, fellswap, from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: Kim gets hit with a blundered curse. She has to fuck death.Lucky for her, a skeleton monster will make a decent stand in.But this is just a live saving procedure. There's absolutely no need to make eye contact with whoever ends up getting called in.After all, they just need to cum quickly right?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Embassy Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> I think i got my tags right for the Fellswap boys. I was aiming for the purple ones, like blackberry and mutt or whatever but like this isn't a multiverse one so i figured i could keep their names.   
> sorta.   
> I was just sorta horny, and wanted a little quickie.  
> Also i hate 'reader' stories, so you get a named MC.

“What a world we live in, to get a doctor’s orders for dick.”

Kim groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair, tugging the hairspray stiff strands from their locked in position and messaged her scalp.

She had just taken her hair down, leaving the clips and hairpins on the table of the empty meeting room.

She stood in the room, having taken her heels off immediately and quickly followed them with her uncomfortable tights and skirt. Now it was just a matter of removing her blouse and underwear.

Kim paused at the third button on her shirt and groaned.

This was going to make or break her career, she just knew it. It was the kind of incident that would either make people remember her name and try to push her forward, or would make people remember her and try to keep their name away from her own.

Kim was a government worker, but one of those lower tier ones. Basically just an office worker and an errand runner combo.

Hell, she had been on a coffee run when the _incident_ had gone down.

A purple mage had been arguing with a green mage. They were still trying to figure out what exactly the argument had been about when Kim had been rushed to the magical afflictions clinic.

All that Kim knew was that whatever the green mage had said had pissed the purple mage off so much that they had responded by lighting up their hands with magic and prepared to throw a curse at the green mage.

Now, Kim wasn’t a hero.

When she had been tested, her soul had been blue! Patience! Not anything like red or yellow.

But she wasn’t about to just watch someone get hurt in front of her!

Which meant that when she saw the little green mage about to take a wad of magic to the face, well, she had tried to save them.

By throwing the coffee in her hands.

At the purple mage.

She was proud to say that the little paper cup full of a steamed milk, half-caf, mocha with a shot of expresso had smacked right into the side of the purple mage’s head, bursting all over their face.

It had made the purple mage flinch back in response to the hot liquid, changing the trajectory of the curse and making it slam directly into Kim’s midriff instead.

When it had hit, for a moment her mind was overcome with the voice of the mage, “ _**For your insult, death will come for you and-FUCK!”**_ and she had felt a tight constriction on something deep in her chest.

It was that, the stumble at the end of the curse, that saved her from an instant death.

Kim doesn’t have enough magic to buck the curse off herself. Ironically the green mage would have had an easier time with it, but once the curse’s conditions are heard then they must be met or else the one afflicted will suffer.

So now Kim had to fuck death.

Or at least that’s what the clinic’s magic expert said was the solution.

Kim had been sure that she was going to be a bit more metaphysically fucked then literally. How was she supposed to get banged by DEATH?!?

But the magic expert had calmed her down, telling her that as long as she managed to get something that was a decent stand in, then the curse would except it. A death-like creature would do well.

A ghost, vampire, zombie, or some other death aligned creature would work just fine!

And it was lucky that the guards that accompanied the King and Queen of the underground were skeletons.

A quick request as something that would help them get some good publicity or a minor favor from the embassy would surely be enough to have them agree.

It wouldn’t cost them anything but a little time and magic, and besides a free no strings attached fuck was usually a man’s dream! Why wouldn’t it be a skeletons?

Kim had seriously considered writing up her will and accepting a regular non monster death at that point.

Because she knew the skeletons that came with the royal guard.

Everyone knew the skeletons that came with the royal guard. They were impossible to miss, what with how they were almost always together and were _always_ arguing.

They were nearly complete opposites. One of them was the head of the guard, small and _loud._ He was barely tapping four feet tall, and almost always had a weapon in hand. She had never seen him still, always marching or tapping his foot if her had to wait. He was always snarling at his subordinates and had a vicious scar on his skull bisecting his eye.

The big and tall one was quieter, usually the one getting yelled at. He was always slumped over, but that just meant that instead of being the eight feet that he should have been, he just seemed to be seven. He always had a cigarette hanging from his mouth, a pair of golden fangs and a scar to match his brother.

They were both two different flavors of terrifying. And Mary had to choose who to approach with the . . . request? Offer? 

She could barely handle just bringing them their damned coffee orders! She wouldn’t be able to actually approach them! What the fuck would she even say?!

‘give me your cummies, I need them to live?’

‘I can only survive in the bone zone?’

‘Wanna be my personal grim reaper?’

She had nearly cried in relief when the doctor had told her that the embassy would be doing all of the talking and if she wanted the incident to be done anonymously then that was an option.

So this left her where she was, getting ready for a quick dicking that was probably going to be just a wham bam, and no thank you ma’am at the end.

And to make it even weirder, she was just going to lube up and stick her ass out from under a curtain.

It was stupid, it was embarrassing and it was the least terrible of all of the options.

At least this way she wouldn’t have to say anything, or look them in the eye.

Eye socket. Whatever.

Kim finally wrestled her way out of all of her clothes and laid them neatly on the chair in the corner. She was left standing barefoot and butt naked on the carpeted floor of an out of the way meeting room, one of the few places in the embassy that wasn’t in use and had a door with a lock.

It was like a nightmare, being at work while being naked.

Kim’s stomach, which was already twisting into knots out of nerves for the terrible stupid situation that she was in, somehow got even more tangled.

She flicked a glance at the clock on the wall, and grimaced at the time. She had roughly five minutes before the door would open and the skeleton would come in and . . . fuck her.

_What a way to lose my virginity. Mandatory monster fucking, doctor’s orders!_

Kim grabbed the small bottle of lube that had been supplied by the clinic and dribbled some lube on her fingers before sliding them into her cunt.

She wasn’t even a little bit aroused, the terrible situation draining all of the sexual excitement out of her. Not that she would have been excited in the first place.

She was way too much of a wuss to have ever had sex before, what with all of the having to talk to people, and decide who to go for, and then having to throw herself at their mercy.

Kim wasn’t . . . comfortable with the idea of having to be so vulnerable with someone else, even for a one night stand.

She wasn’t against the idea of sex, but she sure as hell was unnerved by the idea of having to interact with someone else for it to happen.

But time was running out, and Kim had to get into position now, or die from a stupid curse. She took a deep breath, and laid down on the meeting room table. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground, and her hips were flush with the edge. Her stomach and chest were pressed to the cold wood and it was with a weird finality that she dragged the privacy curtain that had been hastily set up behind her.

It gently fluttered behind her until it settled on her back. She rucked it up until it piled on her lower back, and then she folded her arms, laid her head down and tried her best to not think about what she fucking looked like.

Bent over a meeting table, with her ass facing the door and lube gently dripping down her thighs.

She bit her arm, just to worry something between her teeth as her nerves nearly drove her to call everything off and to just let her die in peace.

**Click.**

Kim, flinched at the sound of the door opening and took a deep breath.

It would be fine. It would be fine!

She was just naked and her ass was out in the open, and it wasn’t even a good ass and- and- think about anything else but this situation as she was about to be fucked by a stranger!

It would be fine!

Kim felt like she would throw up from nerves as she waited for the skeleton to do something. To make a noise. To touch her.

Anything.

There was a touch on her thigh, and it was only because she was already biting herself that kept her from shrieking in surprise.

Her legs flinched, but as the cool touch just trailed up her thigh, he realized that he was . . . getting the lube that had trailed down.

Oh.

That was . . . weirdly hot?

A single ember flashed to life in her body, but it was immediately choked out by her nerves.

There was the sound of rustling cloth, of shifting material close behind her and Kim couldn’t help but tense up in anticipation.

She was nearly hyperventilating as the skeleton touched her hip, and she could sense the air change as something hot nudged at her lubed cunt and gently began to press in.

Kim squeaked in shock.

_Oh my god that’s huge!?_

Kim’s free hand scratched at the table as she was spread and spread, her hips jolting, trying to get away from the impossible width as she was pinned to the table by the skeleton’s grip on her hip.

Her teeth dug deeper into her arm to muffle her whines as she was stretched open, and when the giant cock finally began to slide in her eyes nearly rolled back in her head.

It was huge, gigantic! It slide deeper into her until her hips were scrapped by cloth and the skeleton was as deep as he could go. Thankfully it wasn’t terribly long, but it was so _fat._

_Why did a skeleton monster have such a fat cock?!_

Kim couldn’t help but flex her internal muscles around the cock inside of her, and she could hear a hiss from the monster behind her.

The monster adjusted their grip on her hips, taking two handfuls of her love handles and then Kim could only keen as she was _fucked._

The skeleton monster wasn’t trying to pleasure her, she knew that he was just chasing after his own release, that was all that was needed after all, but his cock was so fat that it was doing something for her anyway. The shape was a little odd, bumpy, and the head was flared out, absolutely dragging against her insides with every hard drag out.

It was, it was very good. The stretch made sensitive, the bumps tugged at her and the head kept digging into her g-spot.

It was . . . _listen_ , it wasn’t Kim’s fault that she couldn’t resist going after her clit. She really really needed to just get that small bit of pleasure more. It was a little awkward to wedge her hand underneath of her hips, but she managed and it only took a few rubs before her entire body seized up and her insides fluttered in pleasure.

Kim wasn’t a screamer, not the type to be loud in her pleasure, so she was pretty sure that the skeleton monster wouldn’t even notice that she came. The only hint was her flexing insides and the dumb look that had to be on her face.

Or, that’s what she thought, until the skeleton behind her adjusted their grip and snarled out, “Greedy little minx, getting yours first.”

Kim choked at the thrust that came after that, her body oversensitive and weak after her orgasm. Her hips twitched and wiggled, her body trying to instinctively get away from the rough hard fucking that was getting forced upon her.

The monster was going harder now, truly plowing away at her, and if that wasn’t bad enough, her had reached under the curtain to grab her shoulders, yanking her body up from her sprawl.

Kim had no choice but to release her hold on her arm or she would take a chunk of her own flesh off.

“Wai-wait!”

Her stuttering words were ignored as the skeleton yanked her arms back, pulling her shoulders back and hooking one of his thin arms behind her elbows keeping her restrained as his free hand dragged her leg up on the low table.

The new position forced her to balance on a single leg while spreading her wider and forcing her to lean back into the skeleton.

It also pressed her clit to the edge of the table, stimulating the sensitive little thing.

Kim chirped and squeaked, her words dying in her throat at the sudden stimulation as the skeleton continued to fuck up into her dragging her body up and down the table, rubbing her clit on the edge.

“Too- too much! Slow- slower!”

Kim felt something rub into her back, nestling between her protruding shoulder blades, sharp edges catching her skin in gentle scratches.

“I’m not even halfway there. You’re just going to have to be a good girl and withstand it until I’m finished.”

Kim choked at the skeleton’s words as she was forced closer and closer to a second orgasm.

It only took a few more thrusts before her stomach seized up once more and she was straining as her body came again, now more than just lube dripped down her thighs as the skeleton DIDN’T STOP FUCKING HER.

Kim’s single leg buckled, but the skeleton didn’t falter in fucking her, easily taking all of her weight as her insides kept fluttering.

“That’s it, squeeze me harder you little minx.”

_How much stamina does he have? How much longer can he do this?! How much longer could she do this?!?_

The privacy curtain was tucked awkwardly around her neck, the only thing keeping the skeleton monster from seeing her face, and the dangling edges were just another layer of hell as they teased her nipples as her entire body bounced from the force of the monster’s thrusts. Kim felt tears collecting in her eyes as her body began throwing out all of the distress signals that it could.

“P-please! You, just need to cum. Please just c-cuaaaaahhhh!”

Too much, too much, too much! Kim’s hips jerked in the skeleton’s grip as he ground his dick into her, scraping her insides raw and pressing her clit to the table.

Her hands, which had been clenched into useless fists, scrabbled for purchase on the monster behind her. Her hands wrapped around the bottom of his ribcage, bunching the cloth of his shirt in her grip as her body struggled to have some kind of handle on the overwhelming pleasure being forced upon her.

At her touch the skeleton finally stuttered, his taxing and eternal pace pausing for a moment before he seemed to go even _harder._

Kim was beyond words now, beyond thought and strength as she just collapsed entirely against the skeleton, her body giving up the fight and relaxing entirely as she was fucked and fucked and _fucked._

But he was a monster, not a god. So eventually he huffed out a strangled groan and the both of them began to sink to the floor. Kim was so far gone that she didn’t even notice when her knees hit carpet and she was leaned back into the lap off the skeleton monster who was _still inside her._

But not even her, as tired as she was, could miss the thick hot liquid filling her insides and dripping out of her fucked raw cunt still spread around the fat cock inside of her.

The magic that had been wrapped around her soul finally loosened and the curse dissolved from her, the curse’s binds releasing as its demands were met.

“So you’re a soul blue, hmmm?”

Kim couldn’t do more than mew, exhausted and weak. She was covered in sweat, full of cum, and desperately needed a nap. But she was still at work!

But surely a few minutes would be fine?

Well, it’s not like she had a choice in the matter, her eyes were already closing, her head slumping back onto the shoulder of the skeleton monster behind her.

Kim thought that there might have been a hand stroking her stomach where it continued to twitch from where the muscles below the skin were still dealing with the aftershocks of her many orgasms.

They both rested there for a moment, but then the skeleton began to gently tip her forward, laying her down on the ground, and pulling his only barely softened cock out of her body.

Kim knew that she was dripping from her cunt, knew that the cum that had been stuffed inside of her was being forced out by her body’s gentle spasming.

That she would be embarrassed about the mess being left in the rug. But nothing short of a gun to her head could make her move right now.

A gentle touch traced her spine, sending her skin into goose flesh and spasming. But then there was some more shuffling from behind her and the click of the door.

“Have fun milord~?”

“Shut it Papyrus.”

And the door slammed behind her.


End file.
